Voyages Citronnés
by Asami Usami
Summary: Asami et Kenda sont deux yaoistes 100% à fond dans leur passion. Un jour elles trouvent un pendentif mystérieux sur leur campus. Curieuses, elles le prennent et le passe autour de leur cou. Elles sont très loin de se douter que ce pendentif leur fera vivre le rêve de tout yaoiste. Plusieurs couples et plusieurs mangas : AceLu, Kagami x Kuroko, Sano x Souji... et pleeiinnn d'autre !


Asami et Kenda sont deux amies, yaoistes 100% citron, qui vont trouver un étrange pendentif. Elles ignorent que ce pendentif va leur faire vivre tous leurs rêves de yaoistes. Un délire que je me suis prises avec une amie. Ne vous inquiéter pas, je mettrais des notes pour que vous puissiez comprendre les diverses allusions.

/!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Asami et Kenda.

/!\ /!\ Petite annonce : Cette fiction n'est ni basé que sur One Piece, ni un Crossover. Le premier couple étant un Ace x Luffy, je l'ai rangé dans la catégorie One Piece. Voilà ! =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! =D

* * *

_**Voyages citronnés**_

_Chapitre I –Le pendentif trouvé Premier voyage _

-J'ai, FROID !

-Moi aussi. Marre du mauvais temps ! En plus, il neige !

-Mais c'est cool la neige !

-Nan, j'aime pas.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que t'en garde un sacré souvenir. Surtout avec ton ski qui s'était fait la malle !

-C'est pas de ma faute !

-Ah ah ah !

Sur le campus de Grenoble, sortant de la fac, deux jeunes filles discutaient joyeusement. Amies de longue date, elles se retrouvaient dès que leur emploi du temps le leur permettait. Elles suivaient toutes deux des cursus différents :

Asami, petite, un peu ronde, bien brune aux yeux marrons faisait une licence LEA en anglais/japonais et Kenda, tout le contraire de son amie, grande, mince, châtains clair aux yeux marrons, avait terminé sa licence de Lettres Modernes et commençait cette année une licence LLCE d'anglais, directement en deuxième année comme elle avait un très bon niveau d'anglais.

Les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille et quand il s'agissait des mangas, surtout de leurs shonen préférés et des yaoi, les fameux mangas qui mettaient en scène des histoires entre gays, ce n'était plus de l'amitié, c'était de la rage ! Et encore une fois, elles en parlaient, ce jour là n'échappant pas à la règle.

-Alors, alors, t'en est où de Kuroko ?

-Je suis bloquée ! Quand Lin me les a passés elle n'a pas mis le 14 et le 16 ! Résultat, je suis bloquée dans tous les sens !

-Ah ha ! Pas de bol ! Mais t'as vu, c'est trop bien !

-Mais trop ! J'aime trop Kagami ! Et en plus, il a les cheveux rouges !

-Ah ah ! Encore les cheveux rouges ! Le Syndrome Red. (1)

-Et ouais…

-Moi j'aime trop Kise, il est classe.

-Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal lui aussi. Mais je pref' Kagami quand même !

Continuant à discuter, l'œil de la brune fut attiré par un éclat au milieu de la neige.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la plus grande.

-Regarde ce que je viens de trouver, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de cercle avec une flèche bleue saphir qui pointait vers le haut, une sorte de globe au centre du cercle avec un dessin au milieu. Ce dernier représenter une tête de mort avec deux os en arrière plan. Il était attaché à une très longue chaine en argent

-C'est quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je viens de le trouver.

En l'examinant un peu plus, les filles remarquèrent qu'on pouvait changer de dessin.

-T'as vu, il y en a plusieurs : une tête de mort, un revolver, une croix bizarre, un ours, un lapin, un ballon de basket… fit la grande.

-Ah oui ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ca me fait penser au retourneur de temps d'Hermione dans Harry Potter !

-Ah ah ! Sauf qu'il n'a pas une flèche bleue.

-Vrai. Et il ressemble plus à un sablier, aussi.

-On dirait le symbole des hommes, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si c'est ce que je me disais.

Après encore un temps d'analyse, la plus petite se saisit de la chaine.

-Viens, on fait comme dans Harry Potter, on part ailleurs !

-Genre ça va marcher !

-C'est pas interdit de rêver ! Allez, joue le jeu !

-Ah ah ! Bon, ok, fit-elle en baissant la tête pour passer la chaine, qui était déjà au cou de son amie, autour du sien.

-On va où ?

-Je sais pas. On laisse la tête de mort ?

-Ouais.

-Ok. Prête ?

-Hi hi. Oui.

-C'est parti ! fit la brune en faisant tourner le globe. Et contre toute attente, le sol sous leur pied se mit à tourner. Le paysage devint flou, le blanc de la neige, le gris du ciel, toutes ces couleurs se mélangèrent. Les deux filles eurent la sensation de faire une chute vertigineuse sans fin dans ce décor de couleurs ternes. La peur au ventre, elles ne pouvaient que se laissait tomber en voyant les couleurs du décor s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure.

Quand elles terminèrent leur chute, l'atterrissage fut plutôt brutal.

-Aouch !

-AÏE ! Kenda ! Tu m'écrase le bide !

-Désolée. Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un truc mou sous moi.

-C'est moi et accessoirement mon ventre. Lève-toi s'il te plait !

-J'essaie ! Mais je ne vois rien ! Il fait noir comme dans un four ici. Attend.

Asami sentit le poids de son amie s'élever d'elle et elle se sentie revivre.

-Merci. On est où là ?

-Aucune idée. Mais j'opterais pour un placard à balai.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Les bâtons autour de nous.

En effet, les filles sentaient plusieurs bâtons de bois contre elles.

-Génial… Alors, faudrait déjà trouver la sortie. Mais c'est pas gagné dans ce noir.

Elles se mirent à forcer sur toutes les parois du cagibi. Quand elles eurent trouvé la porte, la poignée miracle étant de l'autre côté, elles entreprirent de pousser de toutes leurs forces mais la porte ne bougeait pas. C'était sans compter sur Asami et sa délicatesse légendaire (et ses rangers aux pieds) qui envoya un kick dans la dite porte, la faisant s'ouvrir à la volée dans un magnifique boucan, les deux filles s'étalant au sol en se prenant les pieds dans les manches à balais.

-Aïe !

-Désolée. Moi et ma délicatesse …

-Je connais, ouais.

Se relevant, elles regardèrent autour d'elles et elles s'aperçurent vite qu'elle se trouvait dans une cuisine, le clair de lune éclairant la pièce de ses rayons lunaires.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on a atterrit ?

-Aucune idée. Mais cette cuisine me dit quelque chose, constata Asami.

-T'es déjà venue ?

-Nan, sinon je m'en souviendrais.

Après un silence, elle reprit la parole :

-J'ai l'impression qu'on tangue…

-Moi aussi. Faudrait sortir, qu'on voit dans quel paysage on a atterrit.

Elles repérèrent rapidement la porte de sortie et s'y dirigèrent, Asami jetant encore un regard en direction de la pièce dans laquelle elles étaient.

« Cette cuisine me dit vraiment quelque chose. Mais quoi … »

Rejoignant Kenda, elles sortirent et se retrouvèrent … sur le pont d'un bateau ?!

-Heeeeeiiiiiinnnn ?!

-Da fuck ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout sur un bateau ?!

Elles avancèrent sur le pont et se dirigèrent vers le bastingage et ce fut la mer qui s'offrit à leurs yeux.

-Mauvais nouvelle, on est coincé en mer…

-Ouais …

Se retournant sur le pont, Asami jeta un œil au bâtiment. Et plus elle le regardait, plus il lui rappelait quelque chose. Se décollant de la balustrade, elle se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau.

-Asami?

Continuant sa progression, la brune monta les escaliers qui menaient au pont supérieur. Sur sa gauche, elle put apercevoir des arbres assez touffus, surement des arbres fruitiers.

-Asami, tu vas où ?

-Attend.

Arrivé sur le pont supérieur, la jeune fille monta sur la figure de proue et se pencha.

-Te penche pas trop !

-T'inquiète, fit-elle tout en continuant son examen de la figure.

Elle l'examina du mieux qu'elle put au vue de sa position, et fut choquée du résultat.

-Oh con …

La figure représentait une tête de mouton avec ses grandes cornes. Asami releva les yeux et inclinant la tête en arrière, elle repéra l'objet de sa recherche : un pavillon noir. Quand elle vit le symbole, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

-Asami? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Kenda, tu t'en es arrêté où dans One Piece ?

-Hein ? Heu … au début, j'ai pas beaucoup avancé. Pourquoi ?

-Dans One Piece, tu vois comment il est leur bateau ? Le premier, le Going Merry ?

-Oui. Et ben ?

-Ben je sais où on est.

-Ah ouais ?! Où ?

Redirigeant son regard vers son amie, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

-On est sur le Going Merry.

Suite à sa déclaration, Kenda écarquilla les yeux.

-…Quoi ?

-On est sur le Merry Go.

-… Tu te fiches de moi ?

-J'ai une tête à rire ?

-Mais c'est pas possible !

-Je sais ! Mais regarde : la figure de proue, le pavillon. C'est ceux de Luffy !

Levant les yeux, Kenda vit le dit pavillon : il représentait une tête de mort coiffé d'un chapeau de paille.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! répéta-t-elle.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais il y a trop de détail qui prouve le contraire. Et les arbres là-bas, je mettrais ma main à couper que ce sont les mandariniers de Nami.

Continuant à débattre sur leur situation et sur le bateau, Asami ayant rejoint son amie sur le pont, elles eurent le temps d'entendre une voix grave raisonner dans la nuit avant qu'une explosion ne naisse au dessus de leur tête, les faisant crier et se baisser, se protégeant la tête de leurs mains. Asami tenta de redresser la tête pour voir leur assaillant mais elle sentit plutôt un métal froid sur sa gorge, ce qui lui déclencha une vague de frisson le long de l'échine. Au vue de la clarté du métal, elle pensa à une lame. Et elle avait raison. Elle leva les yeux vers son assaillant. Elle ne voyait pas son visage à cause des nuages passant devant l'astre lunaire, mais vit très bien le sabre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme de sa voix grave et envoutante qui la fit encore plus frissonner.

-Asami !

La lune fut dégagée et la petite brune put enfin voir le visage de cet homme.

-Kenda, tu ne vas pas en revenir.

-Quoi ?

-C'est …

-ZORO !

Tournant la tête, les trois protagonistes virent un groupe de personne arriver sur le pont. Et la vision estomaqua aussi bien Asami que Kenda.

-Hein ?!

-Da fuck !

-C'est une blague ?!

-What the fuck ?! C'est quoi le délire?!

-La ferme!

L'épée du bretteur se pressa contre son cou et Asami se tut, ainsi que Kenda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Zoro ? demanda un petit brun avec une cicatrice qui s'avançait vers le vert.

-Je les ai trouvées sur le pont. Elles étaient bruyantes.

-Et évidemment, y'a fallut que tu casses encore le mât ! s'énerva un gars avec un long nez.

-C'est bon, fallait bien les maitriser.

-En attendant, ta dette vient encore d'augmenter, ajouta une rousse qui venait d'arriver.

-Crève en enfer sorcière !

-Ne parle pas à Nami-swan sur ce ton là ! s'énerva un blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit un … un petit renne ?!

Les deux filles, les yeux toujours écarquillés, regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Le brun s'accroupit devant elle, les dévisageant avec grande curiosité de ses prunelles noires.

Au bout de quelques secondes de sérieux, elles le virent sourire de son malicieux sourire qui le rend si attachant.

-C'est bon Zoro, relâche-les.

-T'es sure ?

-Mais oui ! Elles n'ont pas l'air bien méchantes.

-Mouais… si tu le dit…

-Bien sur qu'on n'est pas méchante ! Tu crois vraiment que si c'était le cas, on serait en train de flipper ?! s'énerva Asami.

La considérant, Zoro rebaissa son sabre et le plus jeune les aida à se relever.

-Ouah… j'ai cru que j'allais y passer… fit Asami.

-Bah, vous inquiéter pas, Zoro aboie fort mais ne mord pas.

-Dis donc toi ?! s'énerva le sut nommé.

-Ouais, je sais bien … Merci Luffy… heu…

Une main sur sa bouche, elle regarda aléatoirement Luffy puis ses camarades.

-Heu …

-D'où tu connais son nom ? lui demanda l'homme au long nez.

-Heu … je …

Regardant son amie qu'elle appela silencieusement à l'aide, Asami ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Eh bien …

-Nous avons vu vos mises à prix ! fit soudainement Kenda.

Quelle idée de génie ! Asami remercia mentalement son amie et posa de nouveaux ses yeux sur l'entourage.

-Vraiment ? fit Zoro, suspicieux.

-O…oui. Et puis, on vous connait tous, fit la brune. Tu es Zoro, Luffy, puis Ussop, Nami, Sanji et Chopper.

-Shishishi ! En même temps, on ne peut pas ne pas nous connaitre fit Luffy.

Sauf que les deux filles eurent un bug sur le rire du capitaine et elles échangèrent un regard.

-« Shishishi » ?

Elles tournèrent les yeux dans tous les sens pour trouver l'objet de leur recherche.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être là pourtant.

-En même temps, c'est pas le même manga, ni le même univers… (2)

-Ouais… Mais c'est perturbant quand même, fit Kenda.

-Heu … vous cherchez quoi ? leur demanda la rousse dont le prénom était Nami.

-Heu … rien de spécial, désolée, s'excusa Kenda.

-Melloriiiiiiiiines !

Sursautant, les deux filles regardèrent Sanji qui arrivait déjà vers elle,en mode « Love :ON »

-Ah ! Mes demoiselles ! Vous êtes si rayonnante ! Vous êtes le soleil de cette nuit ! Vous êtes le cœur dont j'avais besoin ! Vous êtes …

-Le ferme ero-cook.

-T'as un problème Marimo ?!

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard plein de malice.

-Tu crois que … commença Asami en murmurant à l'oreille de Kenda.

-… ils sont ensemble ? finit Kenda, avant qu'elles n'échangent un grand sourire qui passa inaperçu puisque le cook et le bretteur avait recommencer à se taper dessus.

Une fois calmé, les interrogations se tournèrent de nouveaux sur les filles. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre personnage tout à fait inattendu fasse son apparition.

-Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me suis endormi ?

Tournant la tête, Luffy fit un magnifique sourire au nouveau venu.

-Ouais. Tu t'es encore endormi dans ton assiette. Tu dormais tellement que j'ai pas réussi à te réveiller.

-Je vois. Mais il se passe quoi ?

-Des filles bizarres qui sont là.

-Comment ça bizarre ?! s'exclama Asami. Vous êtes bien plus bizarre que nous !

-Comment ça ? demanda Ussop.

-Heu … non, rien, laisse tomber, dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux faire louper plusieurs battements de cœur à son organe vital au vu du nouvel arrivant. Si elle avait put, sa mâchoire se serait décrocher là, maintenant, tout de suite.

En effet, le nouveau venu était brun, les cheveux légèrement bouclé, les yeux noirs, un chapeau de cow-boy orange sur la tête, un collier de perle rouge autour du cou. Il était torse nu, admirablement bien foutu, digne sculpture des dieux eux-mêmes, un tatouage sur son bras gauche et portait assez bas un bermuda noir ornait d'une ceinture orange, avec des bottes noires. Quand il se tourna de trois-quarts, elle vit sur son dos un autre tatouage, une tête de mort avec une moustache, souriante.

Un dieu à lui tout seul !

Asami ne connaissait que trop bien cet homme qui alimentait ses fantasmes et également grâce à toutes les images de sa personne qui saturait le disque dur de son ordinateur. Et cette vision la déconnecta de la « réalité ».

-Tu… tu es vraiment … commença Kenda, abasourdie. Wahou, Asami va être contente ! Hé, Asami! fit la grande en se tournant vers son amie qui ne faisait déjà plus partit de ce monde.

-Wouaaaah ! Asami!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit de demander Chopper.

-Je ne sais pas ! Asami ! Parle-moi !

-Gagaga…

-Quoi ?

-Gggghh …

-Mon dieu ! Elle répond plus ! Asami ! paniqua Kenda en la secouant dans tous les sens pour que son amie revienne à elle.

Le mode shaker marcha assez bien, puisque la brune revint à elle.

-Hein… où suis-je ?

-Tu es sur le Merry, dans One Piece.

-Hein … tu plaisante Kenda, ça ne peut pas … oh putain ! c'est vrai !

Se redressant vivement, elle dévisagea les Mugiwaras qui les entouraient.

-Oh mon dieu. Je n'ai pas rêvé … Kenda ! Comment on va faire pour rentrer chez nous ?!

-J'en sais rien. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me secouer !

-Désolée. Mais je …

-Asami ! Au lieu de commençait à paniquer, regarde plutôt autour de toi. Et un conseil, bave bien !

-Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais baver ?

S'exécutant, Asamiparcourut l'assemblée, sous les regards interrogateurs des Mugiwaras qui se demandaient qui étaient ces deux folles. _(Ils sont mal placés pour penser ça quand même… moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien xD)_

Kenda sut que Asami avait trouvé l'objet de ses recherches quand elle resta bouche bée, encore une fois.

-Asami, fais gaffe, ton nez saigne …

-Hein ? Ah pardon ! Kenda, je ne rêve pas ?

-Hein ?

-Je ne rêve pas, Ace est bien là, devant moi ?! fit-elle en prenant son amie à part et en la regardant le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-… YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU UUUU !

Si Kenda s'amusa de voir son amie sauter et danser dans tous les sens, les pirates, eux, en restèrent … choqués ?

-Désolée, elle est un peu trop … expressive, fit Kenda tandis que la brune continuer de sauter de partout en criant des « Il est là ! Devant moi ! J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Il est vraiment là ! Enfin je le rencontre ! Ace chéri est là ! Youhou ! Mon bébé d'amour ! Mon chouchou ! L'homme de ma vie ! Yaha ! … » (3)

Ahem…

-Heeeeuuuuu … tu es sure qu'elle va bien ? demanda Ace qui avait très bien comprit qu'il faisait l'objet de la joie de la japonisante. _(En même temps, à force de gueuler « Ace ! Ace ! », faudrait vraiment être con pour la louper celle-là !)_

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète, elle va bien. Mais faut avouer …

-Quoi ?

-Qu'elle a raison, tu es vachement bien foutu ! fit Kenda qui matait le corps du commandant de Barbe Blanche.

-Ah ? Merci, c'est sympa, fit le commandant, souriant.

-Kenda ! Pas touche ! C'est mon mien ! fit la brune en s'interposant entre eux.

-T'inquiète, je ne vais pas te le piquer. Mon Dino (4) me suffit… Et essuie ton nez, ça fera plus sérieux !

-Oupsi ! Sorry ! fit la brune en s'essuyant le nez.

-Toi alors…

-Heu … ça va aller ? fit Ace en se penchant sur le visage de Asami, tu m'a l'air bien rouge tout à coup.

-Heu… je … heu …

Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

-Je… heu… faute…mots…

-Hein ?

-C'est ta faute, je perds mes mots !

_« Bouh ! Mes précieux mots ! . » _

-Ah ? Tu m'en vois désolé, souria-t-il, ce qui fit échapper un « kyyyyaaaaa » à la brune.

-C'est pas grave … Wouah ! J'ai chaud d'un coup…

-Moi aussi, fit Kenda.

-On est proche d'une île estivale, c'est normal, fit Nami.

-Je comprends mieux …

-En attendant, entrer, on sera mieux à l'intérieur, fit Sanji en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Sanji ! MESHIIIIII !

-La ferme ! T'as déjà eut assez a bouffé ! s'énerva le cuistot à l'adresse de son capitaine.

Les suivants, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine où Nami demanda aux deux filles comment elles étaient arrivées là.

C'est ainsi que Asami et Kenda, bien que réticente à raconter toute l'histoire, jugèrent préférable de dirent la vérité. Bien entendu, les pirates eurent du mal à les croire.

-Vous venez d'un autre monde ?

-Oui. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, fit Kenda. Et … Asami! Tu pourrais m'aider ! fit-elle à l'adresse de son amie qui ne quittait plus Ace et qui le dévorait des yeux.

-Mais euh ! Laisse-moi en profiter, que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer !

-Certes, mais quand même ! Un peu de tenue !

Résignée, Asami se décolla de son pyromane de pirate et aida son amie à raconter leur histoire. A la fin, elles étaient bien fatiguées et les pirates étaient pour le moins surpris.

-Je vois. On cherchera une solution demain pour vous aider à rentrer, leur proposa Sanji. En attendant, que diriez-vous d'allez dormir ? Vous avez l'air bien fatiguées.

-Assez, oui, fit Kenda.

-Venez, je vais vous menez à une chambre, leur fit Nami. Ainsi que vous donner de quoi dormir.

Les filles suivirent la navigatrice et, une fois installée, elles se couchèrent.

-Tu sais quoi Kenda ?

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pourrait vraiment rencontrer nos persos préférés un jour.

-Moi non plus. C'est top !

-Oui. Trop ! Et j'ai vu Ace !

-Hi hi ! Je l'attendais celle-là !

-C'est bon. Il est tellement beau et classe et cool … je suis trop à fond !

-Je vois ça. Allez, dors maintenant.

-Oui.

Les deux filles fermèrent les yeux mais furent dérangées par un cri assez bref quelques temps après.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça venait de la chambre de Luffy je crois.

-Il me semble. On va voir ? demanda Kenda.

-Ouais. Comme ça, s'il y a un problème, on pourra prévenir les autres.

Prudentes, elles sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Luffy qui était à côté de la leur. D'un commun accord, elles entrebâillèrent doucement la porte. Et ce qu'elles virent à l'intérieur fut leur rêve de yaoiste prendre forme.

Dans le lit du jeune capitaine, Ace et Luffy était en train de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair, de la luxure et de l'amour.

Stupéfaites et le souffle coupé, les deux jeunes filles furent captivées par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux.

-Mèl' … c'est … c'est ce que je crois ? murmura Asami le plus doucement possible.

-Je … je crois bien… lui répondit son amie sur le même ton.

Dans la pièce, Luffy regardait son frère avec les yeux embués de désir.

-A…ace…

-Luffy…

Le plus vieux donna un baiser à son cadet, entrainant leurs langues dans une valse sensuelle, caressant son corps de ses fortes et puissantes mains, faisant frémir son frère sous ses soins, ses mains perdues dans son dos et la chevelure d'ébène du commandant de Barbe Blanche.

-Fuck, j'en ai des frissons… fit la brune.

-M'en parle pas ! Je ne peux pas tourner le regard ailleurs … ., lui répondit Kenda, toujours sur le ton du murmure

-Moi non plus. Je veux en voir plus ! Vas-y Ace ! Embraye ! fit-elle mine d'encourager son beau brun.

C'est à ce moment là que le brun glissa le long du corps du jeune capitaine.

-Non, il ne va pas faire ce que je … wouah ! fit la plus grande en se cachant les yeux.

-Fait pas mine que ça te choque, t'en a déjà vu plein dans nos lectures… (5)

-Ouais, mais en vrai c'est pas la même. C'est … impressionnant !

- XD

-Pas drôle… .

-Mais c'est qu'il est bien monté le petit Luffy … du peu qu'on a vu.

-Asami !

-Quoi ?! Désolé, mais c'est vrai ! Mais plus important…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi Ace a toujours son pantalon sur lui ?!

- XD ! Je ne sais pas ! Patiente un peu.

-Pas trop quand même !

Pendant ce temps là, Ace avait déjà prit la virilité de son petit frère en bouche et lui appliqué des vas et viens régulier et rythmés.

Les deux filles bénirent Kami-sama (6) d'avoir fait que le lit de Luffy se trouvait perpendiculaire à la porte. Ainsi, les filles pouvaient observer dans tous les détails ce qu'il se passait sans avoir besoin de faire les contorsionnistes.

-Hum … Ah ! Ace ! Je … ah… je vais … Aaaah !

Elles virent Luffy se cambrer, ne retenant nullement son plaisir procuré par son aîné et elles devinèrent aisément que le plus jeune venait de jouir dans la bouche de son frère, ce dernier se redressant en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Franchement, avec le clair de lune par la fenêtre, ça passe trop bien ! Tu sens le romantisme de la scène !

-J'suis bien d'accord Kenda !

-Aaah … Ace…

Le plus vieux tira le plus jeune contre lui, lui donnant un baiser plein de passion auquel se prêta le jeune capitaine.

-Wahou, ils s'aiment vraiment plus que des frères, fit Asami.

-Ouais, c'est pas un simple plan cul.

-Ouais. C'est vraiment mon couple favori ! Avec Marco x Ace, bien sur.

-Ouais, mais je doute qu'on voit du Marco x Ace si il est fall in love de Luffy.

-On ne sait jamais, suivant dans quel tableau on peut atterrir par la suite …

-Parce que t'a prévu d'autre visite ?

-Si on arrive à comprendre comment marche ce collier et à rentrer chez nous, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

-Pas faux…

-Ah ! Ca recommence !

Ace faisait glisser sa main vers le postérieur de Luffy, glissant un doigt à l'intérieur du petit brun qui se cambra contre le torse de pyromane.

-Qu'est-ce que je voudrais être à la place de Luffy …

-Si ça se trouve il est bi, comme Mangue et Fraise. (7)

-Ouais, mais je m'en voudrais de ternir un si bel amour… fraternel.

-Quel jeu de mot…

-Merci.

Luffy s'éloigna de son frère, le faisant lâcher sa prise et se pencha pour embrasser le torse musclé de l'homme de Barbe Blanche, faisant frissonner ce dernier qui passa une main dans les courts cheveux du Mugiwara tandis que ce dernier embrassé à présent la bosse qui avait naquis dans son bermuda, avant d'ouvrir le vêtement et de baisser le caleçon, libérant la colonne de chair du pyromane. L'admirant un instant, Luffy ne savait pas qu'il en faisait profiter deux autres derrière la porte.

-Mon dieu… fit Kenda, la main devant les yeux, mais les doigts écartés afin de ne rien louper de la scène.

-Oh putain… ce qu'il est bien monté … moi aussi j'en veux !

-Chut ! Un peu de tenue.

-Mais regarde-moi ça ! C'est un appel à la luxure à lui tout seul ce mec !

-Je suis bien d'accord…

-Aaaaace …. u.u

-Tais-toi et profite silencieusement.

-Je peux pas. Tellement … aaaah, je serais un mec, je serais déjà en train de me sentir à l'étroit…

-Hein ? … Ah ! Je ne veux pas savoir…

Luffy se baissa pour prendre le membre en bouche qui donna un hoquet de surprise au plus vieux qui lâcha des gémissements de plaisirs. Cependant, bien que le cadet semblait appliqué, Ace se retira de sa bouche pour se délester de ses derniers (et seuls) vêtements.

-…

-Asami? Tout va bien…

-Si je ne meurs pas d'une hémorragie nasale, j'aurais beaucoup de chance…

-Hein ?

Tournant la tête vers son amie, Kenda vit que, effectivement, elle s'était mise à saigner du nez.

-Essuie ça, on va se faire repérer !

-Désolé. Moi aussi je veux jouer avec … snifou !

-Un autre jour, si on tombe dans un autre tableau, peut être. En attendant, reste calme et consciente.

-Ace ?

-Je vais y aller. Tu es prêt Luffy ?

Le petit hocha la tête avant de retenir un grognement de douleur.

-J'ai mal pour lui …

-Ouais. Moi aussi…

Luffy sentait la douleur parcourir son corps, le membre imposant de son frère tentant de se frayer un passage dans l'intimité du capitaine. Il sentait une de ses mains jouer avec ses bourgeons de chair durcis, les caressant doucement tandis que de l'autre, il enserrait son petit frère tant aimé contre lui, voulant lui faire oublier la douleur. En réponse, Luffy s'accrocha à son grand frère comme une moule à son rocher, voulant sentir sa tendre chaleur contre lui, sa force, son odeur, il voulait s'enivrer de tout ce qui faisait la personne de son aimé.

-Je vais en pleurer tellement c'est beau et quand tu sais quel destin est réservé à Ace … fit Asami, la gorge nouée.

-Parle pas de ça maintenant ! C'est pas le moment !

-Je sais mais … faut pas que j'y pense sinon, je vais vraiment pleurer !

Une fois en Luffy, Ace s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras dans un geste tendre, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, lui caressant les cheveux, lui déposant des bisous papillons sur son visage, dans son cou. Tout contre lui, Luffy sentait l'amour de son frère dans ses gestes. Sa chaleur, le poids de son corps, ses baisers, tout autant de choses que Luffy avait espéré pendant des mois, depuis le jour où il s'était rendu compte que son frère était bien plus qu'un simple frère pour lui.

-Quelle fusion. J'en suis émue aux larmes, fit Kenda.

-Moi aussi. C'est tellement beau.

Les deux filles étaient tout simplement conquises de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Elles ne voyaient pas seulement la relation sexuelle qui découlait de ce qu'elles avaient sous les yeux, elles ressentaient tout l'amour qu'il avait entre eux deux.

Une fois la douleur apaisée, Luffy bougea son bassin pour signifier à son aîné qu'il pouvait reprendre leur activité. Ace se redressa sur ses avant-bras et commença à donner des coups de butoirs, d'abord lents, qui se firent de plus en plus forts et rapide au fur et à mesure que Luffy le demandait, les faisant se rapprocher de plus en plus du septième ciel.

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, les deux mateuses en avaient oubliées qu'il faillait respirer pour vivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de non retour, à l'apogée de leur plaisir, leurs cris de jouissance s'unirent dans un seul et même son qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Un cri bref, mais puissant, preuve du paroxysme de leur plaisir. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, Ace caressant le visage essoufflé et rouge de son petit frère, replaçant ses mèches de cheveux éparpillées sur son front avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime mon Luffy.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime grand frère, lui répondit ce dernier en l'embrassant une dernière fois passionnément avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux filles, qui avaient enfin retrouvé l'usage de leur nez, bouche et poumons, n'en revenaient pas.

-Je ne rêve pas Kenda, on a bien vu ce qu'on a vu ?

-Aussi bien qu'on se voit nous. Wahou, c'était … wahou.

-Moi aussi. J'en suis trop émue ! Mais j'ai trop l'impression d'avoir bafoué leur intimité…

-Moi aussi… Mais bon, maintenant c'est fait.

-Ouais…

Jetant un dernier regard dans la pièce, Asami retint un bruyant fou rire.

-Kenda …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde sur la commode à côté du lit.

Kenda s'exécuta et regarda… avant de se détourner vivement, dans le même état que son amie.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Je sais pas. Mais faut qu'on se retire parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps !

-Pareil. Allez, viens !

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre où, une fois à l'intérieur, elles explosèrent littéralement de rire à en pleurer.

-Mais pourquoi il y a une poupée russe (8) dans la chambre de Luffy ?!

-Mouahahahahahaha ! Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant c'est foutu ! J'ai le doujin dans la tête ! Ah ah ah ha ha !

Après ce passage de fous rires, les deux filles se couchèrent et s'endormirent enfin.

Quand elles se réveillèrent le lendemain, il leur fut tout bonnement impossible de regarder Ace et Luffy dans les yeux sans avoir les évènements de la nuit passé dans la tête. Ou alors, quand elles y arrivaient, elles se mettaient à sourire débilement et Asami avait des saignements de nez.

-Vous êtes sûres que ça va ? leur demanda Chopper, inquiet.

-Oui, oui. Vous en faîtes pas, on s'en remettra. Du moins, j'espère … lui avait répondu Kenda.

-En attendant, il faut trouver un moyen de rentrer chez vous, leur rappela Nami.

-Oui. Nos parents doivent s'inquiéter, fit Asami.

-Faites voir le pendentif trouvé, leur demanda la navigatrice.

Asami le sortit de la poche de son short et le tendit à la rousse.

Après avoir passé un moment à le bidouiller, ce fut Ace qui repéra l'éventuelle réponse.

-Vous avez bien dit que c'est en sélectionnant un de ces dessins que vous êtes arrivées ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Je pense que le dessin de la maison, ça doit être celui qui mène à votre monde.

-Vraiment ? fit Kenda qui le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard, rouge.

-Je l'ai vu la maison, fit Asami. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé que ça pouvait être la porte de sortie …

-Bah bravo, lui répondit la plus grande.

-C'est bon. Bon, on essaye ? Voir si c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Se retournant vers les pirates, les deux filles les remercièrent de les avoir accueillit. Cependant, Asami montra quand même une réticence à partir.

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

-C'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas quitter… heu … Fruit de la Passion.

-Fruit de la Passion.

-Flambé c'est super bon en plus !

Mélanie regarda son amie, perplexe. Pourquoi elle lui parlait de fruit de la passion ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Raaaah ! Il y a Mangue, Fraise, ben maintenant, il y a aussi Fruit de la Passion. (9)

-Mangue, Fraise… Ah ! J'ai comprit ! Bien trouvé !

-Je sais, merci !

-Bref, faut bien t'y résoudre.

-Je veux paaaas ! U_U

La plus petite s'approcha du pyromane, les cils battants.

-Dis, Ace ?

-Hum ? Oui ?

*Waaaah ! Trop lumineux !*

-Tu ne voudrais pas …

-Stop ! Asami, ne fait pas de proposition stupide ! l'arrêta Kenda.

-Mais pourquoooiiiii ?! Booouuuh…

-Fais pas l'enfant, et viens. Il faut qu'on rentre.

-Ouiiiinnnn !

Elles firent leur adieu, Luffy leur faisant savoir qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elles voulaient, qu'elles seraient toujours les bienvenues. Après ça, Asami alla quand même prendre Ace dans ses bras, histoire de ramener un souvenir (en effet, elle avait arraché une mèche de cheveux par la même occasion) et passa la chaine autour de son cou et de celui de Kenda, sélectionna la maison et fit tourner le petit globe.

Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, le visage souriant de leurs amis s'effacèrent, les couleurs se mélangèrent. Quand elles ouvrirent les yeux, elles se retrouvèrent là où elles étaient quand elles sont parties, devant la BU de la fac.

-On est revenue ? lui demanda Kenda.

-Oui… faut croire… ah ?!

La sonnerie du téléphone de la brune retentit et elle vit le numéro de Lin s'afficher.

-Allô ?

-Asami? T'es où ?

-Heu … devant la BU. Pourquoi ?

-Dépêche-toi, on à bientôt cours !

-Je …

C'était étrange. Elles étaient partit pendant un peu plus de six heures, et son amie n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter. Au contraire, elle avait toujours sa voix d'éternelle endormie.

-Oui, j'arrive. On a quoi comme cours ?

-Renforcement de japonais.

-Hein ? Heu … ok, j'arrive d'ici dix minutes.

Elle raccrocha et regarda l'heure de son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On est partit pendant au moins six heures là-bas, non ?

-Oui. Et ?

-Ici, ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'on s'est absentée.

-Quoi ?! C'est bizarre !

-Je trouve aussi.

Restant un moment perplexe, Asami se fit rappeler à l'ordre par l'heure et son cours qui approchait, salua son amie et la prévint que maintenant qu'elles savaient comment marchait ce collier, de faire des excursions plus souvent. Sur ce, l'une fila prendre son tram et l'autre alla en cours.

* * *

(1) Le Syndrome Red est une maladie dont je souffre qui fait que, dans TOUS les mangas (animés ou papiers) que je lis, mon personnage (masculin) préféré, est toujours, je dis bien, toujours, celui qui a les cheveux rouge. Et ce n'est pas fait exprès ! xD

(2) Référence au rire de Belphégor, le prince psychopathe de la Varia dans Reborn. x)

(3) Au cas où vous n'auriez pas comprit, je suis une trèèèèèèèèès grande fan de notre pirate pyromane préféré ! ;p

(4) Le boss beau gosse de la famille Cavallone dans Reborn.

(5) Renvoie aux très grand nombres de doujinshi, yaois et fanfiction qu'on a lu. Mais vous vous en serez douté! xD

(6) Kami-sama = le beau, le grandiose, le sublime, le magnifique ... Asami Ryuichi de Viewfinder ! *w* !

(7) Nom de code : Mangue = Dino Cavallone, Fraise = Yamamoto, Reborn.

(8) Pour comprendre le pourquoi du fou rire de la poupée russe, je vous invite à lire le doujinshi One Piece, Fire Drop 3, un Ace x Luffy, à mourir de rire ! (selon les avis, cela va de soit ! xD)

(9) Nom de code de Ace.

/!\ /!\ /!\ Voilààà. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que les chapitres sera aussi bien. Pour vous prévenir, les chapitres seront complètement aléatoire niveaux couples puisque ça va être tout et n'importe quoi mélangé, donc, ce sera suivant mon inspiration. Je m'excuse également du temps que je mettrais à poster les chapitres, mes cours m'accaparant tout mon temps, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire.

Merci de votre compréhension!

Et pour finir, une petite review pour me donner votre avis? Merci-i-i ! :D


End file.
